wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Allanar Yidrath
''"Lord Prel, your methods may be getting the Empire closer to establishing full order across the galaxy but at what cost? I have seen this war go both against us and also in our favour but at no point in this war have I suffered as many casualties as I have working with you." ''- Allanar to Darth Prel Allanar Yidrath is the Minister of War in the Sith Empire and worked alongside the Dark Council during war time and worked heavily with Darth Prel. Biography Early Life Allanar was born on Ziost ,one of the many Imperial cities, to a father that worked within the Imperial Army and a mother who was a servant to a Sith lord. Eventually Allanar, on his 16th birthday, was given his first blaster pistol and this was his first gun that his father had used when he first enlisted. Allanar would keep this pistol on him for his entire life and within two years later Allanar himself would enlist within the Imperial Army where, thanks to his training from his father, he would thrive and become a great soldier. With only a few months passing the young Allanar would find out that his father, who had been promoted to captain, was killed in action aboard a Sith lord's ship, Allanar was saddened by this however he wanted to continue his father's legacy and so remained loyal to the Empire and continued on within the Imperial Army. After a while Allanar was promoted to Sergeant where he would lead his own squad to many victories and because of this he would eventually be promoted to Lieutenant. On the day of his promotion his mother would be killed by the Sith lord she worked for, this would infuriate Allanar and he would grow a hatred towards all of the Sith Order. Proving to be a good officer, Allanar would be promoted to Captain where he was then allowed access to many more resources than he was used to. Using these resources he found out that his father was sent by a Sith lord into an ambush knowingly which then added onto the hatred he had towards the Sith. Great Galactic War In the year of 3660 BBY, Allanar would be promoted to Minister of War after years of military training and officer training. Allanar would work with Darth Arren and Darth Prel to assault the Jedi temple on Coruscant which would turn the tide of war in the favour of the Sith Empire, this gave Allanar a lot of praise from his colleagues and even respect from certain Sith. Allanar would eventually find out that Arren was killed by Prel in their kaggath that they had and Allanar would actually be present to watch the duel amongst a crowd of other people. With the duel over Prel would then assume his seat on the Dark Council and now Allanar would be working alongside Prel. Second Great Galactic War When the second war began Allanar would work alongside Prel to hunt down and destroy the New Jedi Order and the New Republic. Eventually the Republic would get the upper hand against the Empire and Allanar would make a decision to abandon Prel and recall his fleet away from the planet leaving Prel and his apprentice Lord Skohl to their demise. Allanar ,after the Empire's destruction, would be held as a prisoner of war on Coruscant's maximum security prison where he spent the rest of his life. Category:Characters